justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)
"Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)" by Laura Bell Bundy is featured in Just Dance 3. Dancer The dancer has a mini blue top hat resting on the left side of her pink hair. She is wearing what seems to be a magenta halter top with pink ruffles laced on the top under the chest area and just below the hip in a V shape. There are white stripes going from the ruffles under the chest area to the ruffles just below the hip. She is also wearing a dark blue knee length skirt that is tied up at the left and right sides of her hip to create a shorter skirt, and the middle area of the skirt has ruffles. She is wearing purple stockings that reach well over her knees. She is also wearing heels that have blue cloth on them. Background On the left side there is a dark red curtain rimmed with golden fabric at the edges, beside that is a barrel and on the top right side of the barrel is a paper that says 'Giddy On Up' followed by words too tiny to read and under those words it says 'giddy on out' in very tiny letters. on the top right side of the poster there is the skull of a bull. On the bottom right side of the paper there is a metal chair and on top of it there is a boa the same color as the dancers hair, which is falling off the chair. On the right side there is a curtain identical to the one on the left. Next to the curtain there are two wooden shelves. The top shelf has 7+ bottles of unnamed drinks, And the bottom shelf has only 7 drinks of unnamed drinks. Two drinks are labeled as 'xx' and one bottle has a 'xxx' on it. The wallpaper is a bright gold which seems to fade near the door. There are lights right above the floor near the back. In the middle there is a dark brown door which is open for the whole song. Gold moves 1 & 2. Kneel to your left while crossing your right leg behind the left one and pretend to shoot. Trivia * This song's background is inappropriate for an ages 10+ game. * The dancers underwear is clearly visible at times * This dancer may have the most visible facial features (alongside Maneater) * The smoke effect comes in before the dancer starts dancing * The barrel is closer to the curtains in the xbox version. * People think the gold move is not suitable for a game ages 10+ Video Category:Need Picture Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Not Available on XBOX360/ONE Category:2010's Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with Hold My Hand Modes Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Dances With The Same Gold Moves